Lettre A Ma Soeur
by Robin Helma
Summary: Andromeda se confie à Bellatrix


**Lettre à ma soeur**

**Auteuz** _: RobiinLalune ( NOYEZ LA ! BRULEZ LA ! ECRASEZ LA NOM DE DIEU ! QU'ELLE ARRÊTE D'ECRIRE ! )_

**Disclaimer** _: Tout est à JKR, j'utilise juste ses personnages pour me défouler )_

**Note** _: J'ai honte, encore une fois._

* * *

_Bellatrix,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre en partie pour t'apprendre que je vais me marier. Avec Ted Tonks. Et que ça te plaise ou non, crois moi je m'en moque comme d'une guigne. Je suis heureuse avec lui, je vais avoir des enfants avec lui, je vais passer le restant de mes jours avec lui et je l'aimerai toujours._

_Bref, je vais me marier. Je ne te convie pas a la réception car je sais que tu t'en moques et que même si tu étais invitée tu n'irais pas. Je n'ai pas invité Narcissa non plus, à cause de toi, car si tu connaissais l'emplacement du lieu où se déroulera la réception tu serais capable d'y envoyer tes amis Mangemorts. Je te connais Bellatrix, et je connais ton caractére et tes réactions. N'oublie pas que nous avons été soeurs, que ça te plaise ou non, donc je te connais. Et ce presque comme si je t'avais faite moi même._

_Je ne t'ai pas écrit cette lettre juste pour t'apprendre cela. Je t'écris cette lettre pour me confier, avouer, expliquer certaines choses à quelqu'un qui fût autrefois ma grande soeur chérie. _

_Car oui Bellatrix, tu peux me renier, ma famille entiére peut me renier, me déshériter, effacer mon portrait de la tapisserie, brûler mes affaires et oublier mon nom, nous avons été soeurs, tu ne peux oublier cela. Tu dois avoir envie de nous tuer, moi et Ted car, comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est qu'un "sale Moldu". Lord Voldemort, ton cher maître, et oui je l'appelle par son nom, t'as transformée Bellatrix, il a fait de toi son pantin, si un jour tu veux voir un mort-vivant, regarde toi dans un miroir. Tu n'es plus rien, Bellatrix, tu ne ressens plus aucun sentiment, à part la haine. Voldemort t'as rendue folle, complétement folle. Tu as oublié ce que faisait ressentir l'amour, l'amitié, tu as oublié ce que c'est que de ressentir les choses, tu ne ressens rien, tu es une morte dans une corps de vivante, un poupée de son, une marionette à la botte de Voldemort._

_Tu me fais de la peine, beaucoup de peine. Oui,contrairement à toi je n'arrive pas à délaisser et oublier des choses ou des gens que j'ai aimé par le passé, et ce de toute mon âme. Je ne te hais pas non,j'ai pitié de toi. Tu ne connaîtras jamais le véritable amour ou la joie d'être mére ou n'importe quoi car, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Tu es pitoyable à présent, tu m'as déçue, énormément, je te croyais plus forte que cela, tu as tout gâché Bellatrix, nous étions des soeurs. Nous étions si proches, te rappelles tu de notre enfance commune ? Nos jeux, nos rires, nos rêves, nos espoirs, comment on voyait notre futur. Et Narcissa, la cadette, notre petite soeur, notre amour. Notre petite chérie, nous nous occupions d'elle comme si nous étions ses méres. C'est ce qui nous a séparées, nous nous sommes éloignées petit à petit, mais jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer, jamais je n'aurai pensé que je m'enfuierai pour me marier avec un Moldu, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu deviendrais un Mangemort et que tu deviendrais si différente, froide et cruelle, jamais je n'aurai pu penser que Narcissa se fiancerait un jour avec Lucius Malefoy._

_Mais voilà, toutes ces choses sont arrivées, aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus soeurs, la vie nous a séparées et je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire cela un jour, mais je ne te considére plus, et ne te considérerai plus jamais comme ma soeur, Bellatrix. _

_Ces mots ne te touchent ni ne t'affectent, je le sais. Et pourtant pour moi ils sont si durs à écrire, si durs à marquer sur le parchemin. Car pour moi écrire ces mots sur papier équivaut à en faire une vérité. Mon coeur saigne de me dire que les trois soeurs Black ne sont plus, Narcissa, toi et moi sommes séparées, et ce à tout jamais. Certains trouveront cela dommage, d'autres normal car nous sommes toutes les trois trop différentes. L'amour que tu me portais a été remplacé par de la haine. C'est fini, alors Adieu, comme on dit._

_Je t'aimais tant Bellatrix._

_Andromeda._

Une fois la lecture achevée, Bellatrix Black déchira le parchemin et le jeta dans le feu ardent de la cheminée avec un sourire.

"Pauvre idiote."

* * *

J'ai essayé (je dis bien "essayé") d'en faire quelque chose de bien à lire - Mission ratée -. Bref,oui, expérience personelle là dedans,j'espére cependant que ça ne se voit pas trop. 


End file.
